Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of an extremely broad array of electronic devices in every aspect of society. For example, some estimates put the number of subscriber connections for cellular phones in use around the world at nearly 80% of the world's population. As another example, broadband Internet access is commonly available in the home, and provisioned with customer premises equipment such as DSL and cable modems, wireless routers, and network devices such as switches and hubs. It can be quite costly for a service provider to perform a service call and send a technician to the customer site for troubleshooting.